1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphor layer and a light-emitting device, to be specific, to a light-emitting device preferably used as a white light-emitting device; and a phosphor layer used therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as a light-emitting device that is capable of emitting high-energy light, a white light-emitting device has been known. In the white light-emitting device, for example, a LED (light emitting diode) that emits blue light and a phosphor layer that can convert blue light into yellow light and covers the LED are provided and the white light-emitting device emits high-energy white light by color mixing of the blue light emitted from the LED and the yellow light converted from the blue light in the phosphor layer.
There has been proposed, to be specific, for example, a white light-emitting device is fabricated by providing a molded resin sheet in which phosphors are dispersed is provided above a blue LED chip (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-46133).